


Into Your Hands

by queengabby



Series: crackerjack [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Angst, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengabby/pseuds/queengabby
Summary: Seven has been overthinking the weeks after your engagement, so you offer him a listening ear -- oh, and you also offer him a blow job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop mulling over this fic so I decided to post it!! I've got another one for the crackerjack series in the works, because I thirst so badly
> 
> enjoy! ^p^

"I give it all into your hands  
Do what you will with me  
And I'll smile when you speak  
Remember all those times I was hoping for something?  
And shaking my head from all I had done  
But you never left me"

_[I Would Do Anything For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOIfNyBmZ0g) _

* * *

 

 

**“What do you think about Australia?”**

            Your gaze lifts up to Seven as he patiently waits for your answer. You’re both sitting on the bed in the spare bedroom at Jaehee’s house, though the former executive assistant is out at the moment, shopping for a café-sized commercial space.

            You and Seven hadn’t planned anything particularly exciting, just leafing through your old collection of manga, and occasionally talking. The window is open and a nice breeze is coming in. You had poured a Ph D. Pepper for Seven, and an iced coffee blend recommended by Jaehee for yourself.

It’s been a few weeks since Seven proposed to you at an RFA get-together. Instead of staying at the apartment or moving in with Seven and Saeran immediately, Jaehee had insisted you stay with her for the time being, especially to get all your personal belongings in order. He didn’t seem to mind – having urged Saeran to get to know the RFA members while Seven would come visit you every day. You spent most of your free time either organizing your stuff or helping Jaehee with her blooming coffee shop business.

            “I guess I’m technically neutral? Well,” you muse his earlier question, adjusting your position so that you can scratch an itch on your knee and then drink some of your iced coffee. “I’d like to visit there someday, like every other place on the planet.” You give him a smile, the ice in your glass clinking, “And even outerspace!”

            He laughs at that, brushing his hand against yours, but you can tell that he’s deep in thought about something. He hasn’t taken a drink of his Ph D. Pepper in some time. You close the volume of manga you were browsing, put your iced coffee on the side table and turn so that your attention is on him.

            “What’s on your mind?” you ask, intertwining your fingers together and giving his hand a squeeze. He seems to hesitate a moment, the silence stretching out between you. It’s enough for you to realize that he’s been thinking about it for _much_ longer than you had originally assumed.

            “I was thinking of places for the wedding.” He says, and you blink in confusion.

            “I thought you were really set on the space station?” you ask, and then you see the despondent look flash across his features. He gives a weak laugh and lies back on the pillows of the bed, his arm coming up to cover his glasses.

“Saeyoung,” you try softer this time, not bothering to ask it like a question, just as an offer of support. You wait patiently for a moment, and then move from your place on the bed to hold him. Although he's obviously upset, his arm still winds around you, as you lie flush against his side, brushing his cheek to comfort him.

            “I know it’s impossible,” he starts, his arm curved around your back, hand pressed to your hip. He stares at the ceiling fan above. “I looked it up, and it’s too expensive,” he laments, and you suspect it has a lot to do with his current lack of wealth after leaving the agency. “Not to mention the fact that neither of us has any sort of training for a trip to space.”

            You had asked about the space station because you knew he was interested in space. You liked to think that you might go someday – it was a precious sentiment that reminded you of when you were little and dreamed about the stars. But there was also a rational part of you – and you supposed Saeyoung felt the same – that knew it would be impossible to actually accomplish.

            You lift yourself closer to his face and give him a warm kiss on the cheek, and then brush your hand on his chest gently.

            And then you’re astonished when you notice the tears gathering in his eyes.

            “Hey, hey, hey,” you try to soothe him, and he just looks embarrassed, trying to pull away from you to wipe his tears. “Wait, come here,” you say, and you’re so caught off guard and _scared_ that you let out a weak laugh. You don’t want him to pull away, you’re terrified of the idea of it. “Saeyoung, talk to me. It’s okay, just talk to me.” You urge him and he lets out a shaky sigh.

            “I want to make you happy.” He murmurs, the flood of emotion and stress bursting open. He falls back into the pillows, and the hiccup that follows jerks his body so hard that it shakes you both. You ignore it, gently reaching for his glasses and taking them off.

            “Saeyoung, you _do_ make me happy,” you say, looking into his eyes. The only time you’ve ever seen him genuinely cry was when he proposed at the party and you had said yes. But even then, those were tears of joy – you’ve never seen him really cry because he was upset. Somehow you’re relieved that he’s showing this side of him because it means that he’s comfortable enough to confide in you. But it makes you feel fiercely protective of him, too. You want to make this better.

            “I wanted to make it happen because we talked about it and you r-really liked it,” he wipes one of his cheeks with his sleeve, and you wipe the other with yours. “You deserve better than this…I didn’t want to let you down.”

            You suddenly realize that Seven is trying to keep his word about making you happy from now on. You also figure out that his banter with you about the space station, though considered just another silly conversation, was something he seriously thought about because you had responded so positively to the idea.

He thought he was _letting you down_ by not bringing you to _literal_ space like you had talked about.

            You lean up the extra distance to kiss the outer corner of his eye, the taste of salt tears on your lips. You kiss him again, on the bridge of his nose, while holding his hand that had just been wiping his tears. The last kiss you place is on his cheek, your hand brushing his opposite cheekbone soothingly, and you let your lips linger against his skin. Seven settles in your arms, soothed by your affection. His crying lulls to a stop, though his eyes are still red.

            “You could never let me down,” You explain softly. “I was only excited about it because I wanted to do it with _you,_ Saeyoung.”

You pull away enough to study his expression before you decide to risk a joke. “We can marry anywhere, we could literally marry in Zen’s bathroom for all I care.” you say and you’re filled with relief when he laughs faintly. “So long as you’re the one I’m marrying and not his plunger.” You add as an afterthought, and Seven laughs more earnestly the second time around.

            You can’t help but kiss the corner of his mouth, overcome with fondness for him. He reciprocates, turning his head slightly to catch your mouth fully with his – so gently and tenderly that you feel your own heart squeeze in your chest.

            “We’d have to have a very tiny officiator, they’d have to stand on the toilet.” Seven jokes when the kiss ends, and you laugh, moving so that you can hug him tightly. He winds his arms around you and sighs shakily, his mouth warm on the shell of your ear.

            You lay there for a long time, your lips on his neck, keeping track of the way his heartbeat slows into a calmer tempo. Seven seems utterly contented to stay with you like this, his large hands splayed out and warm against your back.

            You turn your head so that you can speak without it being against his throat. “This must have been bothering you for a long time,” You offer, and at first, he says nothing, but then he squeezes you as an affirmation.

            “I was scared I was going to disappoint you – that you’d be sad.”

            “You could never.”

            “I know that now,” he smiles, placing a kiss on your forehead. “You’re too nice to me.”

“You're too nice to _me._ ” You clarify. “I'm incredibly touched that you wanted to bring me to space just because I liked talking to you about it.” You say and Seven gives you an abashed smile.

“I liked the idea of us doing it together. I thought maybe it could be our next big thing.” He shrugs, and looks off to the side, as if embarrassed, “I know it sounds childish—”

“No, I know what you mean. I felt closer to you…we bonded over it.”

“Yes, exactly.” He seems relieved that you understand, “But it’s just way too ambitious.”

“I like that you’re a keener,” you smile, brushing the hair from his face. “You always go the extra mile in everything you do, it’s amazing.”

His eyes, warm and golden, are back on you, and you can tell that he’s touched by your reassurance. It's not hard to imagine him staying up late browsing on the internet, finding out ‘how to get married in space’, ‘how do you get space training’, or ‘how long does it take to become an astronaut’. And the thought of him becoming dejected at the answers –

            You need him to understand how unconditionally you love him. You try to pull away and after a moment of hesitation, he lets you, trusting you not to go too far. You don’t move much, only enough to look at him. “You’re the most thoughtful and caring fiancé anyone could ask for.” You insist, urging him to look at you with a gentle touch of your fingers to his chin, and he acquiesces, his gaze on you. “No matter where or when we get married— ”

“—Preferably sooner rather than later,” he adds, and you can spot the yearning that burns beneath his words.

You take his hand in yours and kiss his knuckles. “What matters to me is that I'm with you.”

“So I don't have to go get my astronaut training?” He says, though his voice is tight with emotion at your declaration.

You know why he’s held fast to this idea. Because it was a dream you had shared together, something naïve and impractical but incredibly touching. You two came to know each other because of those conversations.

But more than that, you can tell just by the way his features relax, that there is indescribable relief at not letting you down. He is overcome by the very real comfort that you want to be with him forever.

“Not unless you want to,” you say honestly, “I'll support you no matter what you want to do next.”

“It'd be pretty sweet, I’m sure I could do it if I really put in the time,” he muses, his fingers sneaking up the hem of your shirt to touch the warm skin at your hip. “But I don't want to ever be far apart from you.”

Your heart jumps fiercely in your chest, so much that it makes your throat constrict and your stomach do a flip.

“Saeyoung, I love you so much.” You say, overcome with emotion. You see how his own breath catches, his eyes widen, his face slowly turns crimson. You love him, you love him, _you love him –_

You surge forward, and you’re not surprised that he has the same idea – the both of you meeting in the middle to kiss. His mouth is eager against yours, Seven pushing a little bit harder, he _adores_ you, and you can’t help yourself but hold his jaw to deepen it, just for a moment. Your tongue brushes against his and you can taste him, your heart beating loudly in your ears. You let a small moan slip in, and he holds you to him, firm hands wandering the exposed skin near the hem of your sweater.

You take hold of his shoulder and pull away from the kiss, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Let me show you.” You say, and you had _just_ been wondering if Seven could blush any harder, and now you don't even have to imagine it.

“W-what do you mean?” He asks, and you can tell he has a pretty good idea of where this is going.

“Can I give you a blowjob?” You ask point blank and you watch as he topples back into the pillows, overcome by embarrassment.

“Are you really embarrassed?!”

“You're not?!” He barely manages to ask, his words muffled by his own hands on his face.

“I'm turned on, actually.” you admit and he sputters, his arms moving rapidly to push himself back up, his eyes spark with both shock and delight. He laughs, “Are you really?”

“Uh-huh.” You laugh too, feeling flustered, despite the hilarity of the situation.

The situation being that you two had already seen each other naked on multiple occasions. Although you two had decided to wait until after you were married to actually – as Seven likes to repeatedly say – do the ‘full’ hanky-panky. That didn’t stop you from trying other things.

Which is why you get a kick out of Saeyoung blushing now, when he had enthusiastically eaten you out the day after he proposed. And when he had eagerly let you give him a handy in his car a few days ago, and then _again_ when –

Point made.

Practice is practice, and you love to touch him.

            You two take your time avidly talking about the nuances of sex too. It wasn’t like you were going to immediately jump into the deep end, but you felt comfortable talking to each other about these things – there was no pressure. Most of the time, you two finished your conversations because you were either pissing your pants laughing or making out.

            “Can I feel?” He asks, and of _course_ he wants to _check_ , as if you’d feign something like this. You send him a sly grin that has him acting demure.

            “Only if I get to suck your—” you’re interrupted by his finger on your lips, and he shushes you loudly. You tug his hand away from your mouth even as he looks scandalized. You’ve always had a bit of a foul mouth.

            “Jaehee isn't home right now.”

He pauses. “For how long?”

“A couple of hours, at least.”

His gaze flickers to your skirt and he bites his lip, then looks back up into your eyes. “Can I check how turned on you are, first?”

“Saeyoung!” You laugh.

He watches you, waiting patiently for your response. Of course, you knew that you weren’t going to turn him down.

“Let me take my leggings off, first,” you say and he nods, smiling.

You move to get off the bed, stopping to take a sip of iced coffee first. He seems to take a queue from you because he finally takes a drink of his Ph D. Pepper, setting the glass aside after downing almost half of it. You stand near your dresser, pulling your leggings down to your ankles and then stepping out of them.

“Can I see your underwear?” He asks suddenly, and you look up at him, grinning.

“You're pretty bold for someone who turned as red as a tomato at the word ‘blow job’”

“Y-you caught me off guard! That's different!” He defends himself, though he blushes even now.

You walk over to where he sits on the bed and hop up next to him. You sit on your knees, and reach for the hem of your skirt. You lift it up gingerly, slowly revealing your black undies to your curious fiancé. They're not your cutest pair, though you can hear Seven breathe harder through his nose.

He puts a hand on your upper leg, fingers dancing along the outside of your thigh, “You're so gorgeous,” he says and you blush. If anything gives you top tier embarrassment, it's compliments, and Saeyoung knows it. “Will your legs be okay if you sit in my lap?” he asks, and you’re touched that he’s worried for you, even now.

“That should be fine, I’ll let you know if I want to change positions.” You say and he kisses you.

“I can just take them off now,” You feel his fingertips ghost at your naval.

“Good idea,” his voice is low and husky when he replies and it makes the insides of your thighs twitch in anticipation. His fingers reach for the waistband of your underwear as you put your hand on his shoulder and he helps you get out of them. It’s a little clumsy, and you feel a tinge of embarrassment at the unsexy manoeuvre.

“I suppose you could’ve just pushed them to one side,” you muse, and he gives you a timid smile while he places your underwear aside.

“I didn’t want to ruin them,” he says, and he’s fixing himself into a sitting position, looking quite calm surrounded by soft pillows.

“Are you that eager, Saeyoung?” you tease, and then his gaze meets yours and you see the heat behind them.

“Yes.”

You don't want to waste any more time. You immediately move to hop into his lap so you're facing him. You could lean forward and sit chest to chest, but you relax your posture and rest your legs on either side of his hips, giving him enough room if he were to reach between your bodies. You put an arm around his neck and brush through the curled baby hairs at his nape.

            Tentatively, he reaches down and his finger brushes along your slit. You may as well have been shocked with how hard you jolt.

Seven recoils immediately, and you can see the question on his face, “Did I—”

            “No, it's nothing,” you laugh airily, holding his shoulder more firmly so that he doesn't back away. “Your fingers are just sort of cold, and I'm really sensitive.” As in, you’re already so eager to be touched that you feel as if you’re running a fever at your apex.

            “Funny that they’re cold, I'm hot everywhere else,” he reflects jokingly, though the joke isn't as apparent with his voice weak with arousal. You know that as soon as he touches you, he's going to realize how embarrassingly wet you are. You let out a quiet moan as his fingers part your folds.

“Funny about that,” you manage to whisper, and then you let out another moan when he purposefully explores your heat.

“Wow,” he says, and you can see his expression is caught between pleasure and disbelief. “You’re like this just because we kissed?”

            “Shush,” you try to say with some authority but it just sounds hasty. He brushes a finger against your clit and you moan in earnest. “Y-you’re being quite thorough for someone who just wanted to check if I was wet or not,” you squeeze your eyes shut and you can hear him laugh softly.

            “I thought you liked that I was a keener,” he throws your earlier words back at you and you would respond if he wasn’t currently showing you how good he was with his hands.

           “Mm,” you close your eyes, your head lulling. “That feels really good,” you say, and Saeyoung circles your clit generously with two of his fingers. You can hear how wet you are when he moves his fingers through your folds, and you lean back, pulling your skirt up a bit more.

            “This is, hah, really embarrassing you know,” you say, and look at Seven just as he chuckles. He continues his ministrations, but he looks thoughtful.

“I think you look gorgeous sitting in my lap, with your skirt bunched up,” he says, his voice earnest, and you buck into his touch, trying to relax the muscles in your legs even as they spasm from the pleasure. His pace is maddening, taking his time around your clit and then moving back, his index finger brushing your entrance just enough to be tantalizing. You can feel the familiar pressure building, and it’s a wonder to you because usually if you were doing this yourself, you’d be going much faster.

You move to sit up straighter, and Saeyoung quickly adjusts how he holds you. There’s something so intimate about your position. Seven puts his free hand on the small of your back, and rests his mouth by your throat. You’re still holding up your skirt with one of your hands. Every time his fingers press at a certain spot, you squeeze his shoulder in silent encouragement.

He moves his fingers with a little more enthusiasm, and the change is enough to have you embarrassingly eager for more. He’s working you up slowly, keeping the pace to a minimum so it feels like intense relief whenever he speeds up even a little bit.

He puts just enough pressure to have you undulate your hips against him. And then you realize just how warm you are, how close to the brink you are, and you lean forward to kiss him. He reciprocates immediately, his mouth hot, the kiss sloppy with desire. You brush your tongue against his and then _he’s_ the one that bucks his hips up.

“Sorry,” he says, as if it’s taking all his concentration to keep calm and collected while watching you unravel at his touch. It feels like ages since he’s spoken, and his voice is rough and low. Combined with his fingers devoutly stroking you, it makes your toes curl.

            You can’t find the words to respond, you’re too close to the edge. You buck to the tempo of his fingers mindlessly, whimpering when he meets your pace fervently.

            “Do you want me to help you cum?” he murmurs, and you moan openly with want, your breath coming out in pants.

“Saeyoung, please, please, I'll do anything if you let me cum, _please,”_ you can barely hear your begging over the noises between your bodies and his harsh breathing. His fingers are slick with you as he quickens his pace, though the pressure is gentle even now.

And then after what seems like an eternity, you cry out. Your body goes taut for only a moment before you're shaking through your orgasm, moaning without reserve and rutting against his hand eagerly. You grip his shoulder until you're sure you've made bruises, and lean forward to rest your mouth on his neck, your breathing coming out hot and loud.

“Holy shit,” Seven groans. His fingers circle your clit slower as you come down from your climax, until your body spasms violently from oversensitivity and you let out a sob, grabbing his wrist.

“Ok,” you pant, and it dissolves into breathless laughter, even through the pleasure, “Just give me a second to catch my breath,” you say, and you can feel your chest heave.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He says, his voice tight. As you catch your breath, he looks at his fingers, and then deftly licks them clean. You can’t watch this – it’s too hot, it’s too much.

You get up off his lap, moving towards the end of the bed. You take off your sweater, leaving you in your fitted turtleneck and your skirt.

“Take off your pants,” you say, and you look up at Seven, his fingers resting on his bottom lip, as if dazed.

“What?” he’s looking at your turtleneck, specifically where your breasts are.

“I still want to give you a blowjob _._ ” You say, and then you climb back on him, up to his knees, reaching over to take off his sweater.

You can see the outline of his cock through his pants, and you lean forward to kiss him. He presses his mouth to yours, and as if he’s a man possessed, he holds the back of your head to deepen it. He tilts his head and you bite his lip. You want to touch him more, touch him until you can memorize the feel of him.

Finally willing yourself to end the kiss, you lean back; your breathing coming out in harsh puffs again. Seven looks about the same, his mouth swollen and pink.

“Is that okay?” you ask him, and then he nods. Your hands move up to his thighs, and he finally seems to understand what to do next because he shucks off his sweater. You reach to unbutton his jeans and he _blushes._

“L-let me,” he says, and undoes the button, lifting himself off the bed to get his jeans down his hips.

“You just sucked your cum fingers clean and you’re still blushing?” you grin.

He blushes harder, and gets his pants down his legs. “I just wanted to taste you.”

“Fuck that’s hot.” You say and he laughs, even as you pull his pants completely off and toss them across the room.

He barely has the chance to register what you’re doing before you’re on him. You spread his legs and reach for the bulge in his underwear, a stain of precum on the front of the red boxer briefs.

“I like the color,” you say, and it’s drowned out by Seven’s moan as you finally brush your hand against him. Even through his underwear, you can feel how hard he is. To your delight, Seven rushes to pull his underwear down and off his legs.

When you finally get to touch him, it’s with your whole palm on the shaft. Glancing up at him, you catch Saeyoung watching your face rather than your hand.

“Like what you see?” you ask, and he looks as if he’s about to reply when you wrap your mouth around the head of his cock. All he ends up saying is garbled nonsense.

He calls your name weakly as you lean forward, taking a moment to torment him by brushing your hair behind your ear.

“God, god, god,” Seven is chanting and you smile, maintaining eye contact as you open your mouth and brush your tongue along the underside of the shaft, up to the tip before taking him in completely.

You have limited experience with giving head but the first time you did, Seven was very helpful in his explanation. He had started with basic pointers, and then he became so swiftly incapacitated by your mouth that all of his 17 known languages were rendered useless. You like to think you did an okay job.

You take him in as far as you can manage, hollowing your cheeks and then come back up. You kiss the tip of his dick and swirl your tongue around the head, maintaining a sort of rhythm as you continue along. Seven is sitting incredibly still considering his current situation, his hands grabbing at your bed sheets uselessly – and then you realize he’s repeating lines of code in a hushed voice.

You finally take his cock out of your mouth, giving it a few slow strokes. Seven hadn’t been looking at you, unable to, but he looks at you now.

“Why don’t you talk to me, sweetheart?” you ask, tilting your head as you lazily run your fingers along the underside of his shaft.

He laughs. _Laughs._ Though it’s weak and punctuated by moans. “Babe, I, mm, really d-don’t think I can,”

“You’re doing good so far,” you encourage.

“That’s only bec—hah!” he groans when you take him in your mouth again. “Yo-you’re getting too, good at, this,” he stutters, trying to settle his hips from bucking up. You’ve got your weight resting on his legs, so even if he manages to move, it wouldn’t be very effective.

You move a hand to cup his balls and he practically shouts, closing his eyes and, god he looks so dishevelled you could probably get off to it. Seven tries to switch gears for you, tugging up the hem of his shirt so you can see up past his naval and to his abdomen.

“You look so hot with your m-mouth around my cock,” he praises, though he’s struggling to keep his voice even. You reward him by taking him down again and moan, your hand stroking the base of him where you can’t quite reach. Seven looks like he’s about to cry.

“B-babe, careful,” he’s close, you can hear the warning in his voice. “Please,” he whispers and you hum again, looking up at him while you continue your same pace as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

Seven sobs when he cums, and you keep your mouth securely around his cock, swallowing thick spurts of his release. He looks beautiful; his head falling back as he swims in his own orgasm. The noises he's making are enough to make your own head spin. You work him until he’s completely finished – quivering under your hands, and you _love_ him like this. He lets out a sweet little whimper when you take him out of your mouth. You sit up and look at him, his cock spent, bangs stuck to his forehead, and abdomen heaving. He's gorgeously wrecked. You take immense satisfaction in the way he looks at you after he’s climaxed.

His golden eyes are on you, both intense affection and quiet contentment. You reach up to kiss him, and you can feel his smile on your lips. The kiss is warm and loving, as he runs a hand down your arm. He keeps kissing you and it feels nice to just float in the feeling, his hand now intertwining with yours.

Seven doesn’t bother pulling away, speaking between kisses.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he offers and you scoff.

“Can’t give my fiancé head without being told I’m generous.”

He laughs. “I really _really_ enjoyed it,” he pulls away a bit, “How’s that?” his other hand rests near your ribcage, and he looks into your eyes.

“I really enjoyed how you helped me rub one out, sweetie.” You tease and he laughs again.

* * *

 

You take a quick bathroom break to clean up and put fresh underwear on, and after he's dressed again, Seven brings the both of your glasses back to the kitchen. Then, you two lie next to each other for a while, idly chatting about whatever comes to mind. You don’t mention the wedding again, but you have a list of ideas to start, and you’d like to keep it a surprise.

Seven eventually has to leave to go pick up Saeran. When he’s helping you put away the few volumes of manga you had strewn around the room, you catch him picking something off the floor.

“Can I take these?” he asks, and flashes you the black underwear you had been wearing before.

You laugh, “I can give you a sexier pair,” you offer, and he shakes his head.

“I like these.”

“Hmm,” you put a finger to your mouth in contemplation. “Will I ever see them again?”

He rounds the bed and leans down to give you a chaste kiss. “After we’re married,” he smirks, putting your underwear in his pocket and patting them lightly.

After a sweet goodbye, Seven leaves and you return to your room momentarily to change into pajamas. As you flop onto the sofa, you unlock your phone and type into the search bar:

‘planetarium wedding’


End file.
